Knowing
by CarverrEdlund
Summary: Neil and Todd have been going out for a few months when one night changed everything. What happens when the whole school finds out about their relationship? PERMANENT HIATUS


**So after I watched DPS I started to ship Neil and Todd. So I came up with the little fic. I hope you guys like it! I'm probably not going to be updating soon because I'm pretty busy with school and helping with my school's musical. (I'm on the crew!) I just do this whenever I have spare time, (and feel like it :)) I'm not sure if I like the title or not, if you guys have any ideas regarding the title please let me know. So here it is, I hope you guys like my story!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Neil and Todd had been going out for a few months now. After they confronted each other with their feelings. Naturally Neil brought it up. A few days after they started going out they came out to the rest of the gang. They were all very supportive. Charlie was a little to into it. He jokingly called them, "Welton's cutest couple." They were afraid to go public because of what the repercussions could be, from the school, their piers, and Neil's father.<p>

They were in English class reciting their original poems that were given the assignment.

"Alright, Mr. Perry, grace us with your poem." Mr. Keating said. Neil took his poem and walked to the front of the room. He then started with the title

"If Only

As we walk down the street I long to hold your soft, warm, hand within mine

We can't though

People would judge us

Think of us differently

No longer like us

Because we have this intense emotional connection that I'm not even sure we get

If only I could comb my fingers through your long, soft, brunette hair

If only I could make love to you like two sweating stallions racing to the end but not wanting the incredible experience to be over,"

Mr. Keating was the only one noticing the emotion and truth in Neil's voice. He knew there was a real person as the inspiration. He loved that. He was also the only one that noticed the look on Todd's face. It was one of happiness and love. Keating put two and two together and smiled. He knew that they were becoming independent people who did what made them happy. Carpe diem.

"If only we didn't have to make love in total secret

If only we didn't have to hide our love from the world

Maybe, one day, we can walk down the street

Hand and hand

And no one will judge." Neil finished and looked at the class and then to Mr. Keating.

"Great job, Mr. Perry. You may be seated," Neil then did what he was told and Keating faced the class "Neil's work brings up a valid point. It doesn't matter what people think. I'm going to give it to you straight kids, gather round." He said and motioned for them to huddle near him. The students did as told. "Okay so, society is blind and judging. Nothing will ever stop that. You just have to be who you are and be proud of it." He then looked at Neil and Todd, "Don't hide in the shadows because you're scared of the repercussions. During them you might think, "Wow, this is really difficult, I wish I just kept it a secret. But you're wrong. Keeping the secret is the worst thing you could do. Because one day, maybe next week maybe ten years from now. You will regret it more than life."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Charlie knocked on Todd and Neil's door and said<p>

"_Are you two decent!_"? The boys stopped doing their respective homework and Neil said

"Come in," Charlie came in and said,

"So, how's Welton's cutest couple?" The couple shared a look of exasperation and Charlie continued "So, Chris and Knox invited us to a school dance at Chris's school. I was wondering if you guys wanted to join me?" The couple looked at each other and thought about it for a little bit and Neil said

"Sure."

* * *

><p>They walked into the cafeteria. The music was blaring, it was dark except for some strobe lights, people were all congested, dancing, and most of it was quite inappropriate. Then Charlie, who was quite satisfied with his choice of coming said<p>

"This is awesome! The dancing here is basically a public dry hump!" He yelled to be heard above the music. Charlie went off to try to get a girl to dance. Neil and Todd knew that they couldn't be more than friends here. Until they saw other couples just like them doing the things they could only long to do. Neil then asked to shy boy

"Care for a dance?" And he extended his hand.

"Are you sure?" Todd asked

"Yes, others are doing it and other than Charlie, Knox, and Chris, nobody knows us here and will never see us again." He gave Todd his boyish grin and said, "Trust me." Todd then put his hand in his and they went off on to the dance floor.

For the first time, the couple were able be show affection in public. It felt great. They were able to hold each other tight, grind each other, for the first time ever, they could act like more than just friends.

After a couple fast pace songs, a slow romantic one came on.

_Every time our eyes meet. This feeling inside me. Is almost more than I can take._

Neil pulled Todd in closer and gave him a big, long, passionate kiss. Todd kissed back, enjoying the action. Neil then nibbled on his bottom lip and breathed his breath into his boyfriend's. Todd smiled and let Neil take the lead. He always did.

_Baby when you touch me. I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone, or anything. I can hear your thoughts; I can see your dreams._

Neil said to Todd for the first time, "I love you." Todd surprised by what was just said, smiled and said

"I love you too, Neil."

_I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing you that you do. Baby I'm amazed by you._

Todd always thought about what life would be like if they stayed together for the long haul. He pictured them getting jobs, having a family, being successful, being at each other's side till death took hold of one. He hoped that if all that did happen, he and Neil went together. Todd couldn't bare to think that he might have to live without Neil, or Neil having to live without him.

_The smell of your skin. The taste of your kiss. The way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me. Baby you surround me. You touch everyplace in my heart. Oh, it feels like the first time, every time. I wanna spend the whole night, in your eyes._

Neil loved Todd more than he could articulate. He loved how his skin smelled, even after a long hot day and he was all sweaty. He loved the taste of his kiss, always a hint of mint but never an I-just-brushed-my-teeth breath. He loved making the shy boy speechless because the look on his face was too cute for words.

_I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do. Baby, I'm amazed by you. _

Neil locked Todd in yet another passionate kiss. Little did they know, Kenneth, the ultimate snitch at Welton, saw them. He thought "_Holy shit! Neil Perry and Todd Anderson are gay for each other. I must tell people!"_

* * *

><p>That Monday the couple was with their friends on the way to their first class. They walked through the narrow hallways, Neil and Todd up front, followed by Meeks and Cameron, and finally Pitts and Charlie. Neil started to notice that people were looking at them funny. They saw them talking and snickering. Todd thought, "What's wrong," This went on about all day when Charlie finally decided to ask what this was all about.<p>

"Hey Charlie!" Said a fellow student, David.

'Hey Dave, why have people been acting funny around Neil and Todd today?" Charlie asked getting right to the point.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" David asked surprised.

"Hear what?" Asked Charlie

"Apparently they're, how should I put this," David said searching for the right words, "Yes, they're doing the dance with no pants," Charlie was shocked and got defensive of his friends. Before David could say more Charlie grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close

"Alright you little fucker, where did you hear this? I want a name!" David was scared of Charlie and said

"Kenneth said that he saw them at a dance slow dancing and making out."

"Where is he!"

"His dorm." Charlie then released his grip on David and went to Kenneth's dorm.

* * *

><p>Charlie pounded on Kenneth's door so hard it could've broken the door down if he tried harder. Kenneth opened the door and said<p>

"Hello, Charlie!" Charlie stormed in and said

"Don't hello Charlie me, you know what you did."

"What did I do?" He asked

"Don't be a smart ass. You know what you did! You told everyone that Neil and Todd were gay."

"Well they are, are they not?" Kenneth said, still being a smart ass. Charlie was at a loss for words "So what I told people was true. Now they have to suffer the repercussions."

"No because you knew what the repercussions would be and you still told people! Does administration know about this?"

"I don't know, I just got back late last night and I started telling people at breakfast. It spread like wildfire. So, it probably hit administration by now," David said satisfied and Charlie stormed out. He had to tell Todd and Neil before Nolan told them.

* * *

><p>"What!" said Neil panicked.<p>

"That's why people were acting strange today," Todd said figuring it all out.

"Sadly yes, he said that administration probably knows by now." Neil paced the room with his head in his hands and said,

"My father will kill me then kill Todd."

"Let's just go down the administration and see if they know and if they don't then we won't say anything." Todd suggested while trying to calm down Neil.

* * *

><p>So that's what they did. When they go to the administrative office they saw people were ready for them. As if they already knew that they were coming. Nolan spoke as the two entered the room.<p>

"I've heard about the issue that had been going around the school today. I want you know that we wanted to expel you, but we called your parents and _they_ will decide the appropriate action for this." Neil looked as if he was just given a death sentence. They then left without a word. Because what else was there to say. Todd helped clam down Neil who was having a panic attack. Todd then remembered what Mr. Keating said the last Friday about not hiding in the shadows and hating the repercussions and how it would be worth it. He really hoped that it would be.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Neil walked into this dorm to see his father standing in his room, his face as emotionless as stone. Neil said shocked<p>

"Father."

* * *

><p>I thought that would be a nice place to end. I was going to end it after Kenneth saw them but I thought that ending it here would be better regarding the future content. Remember to review and if you liked it, (which you hopefully did) subscribe to story alert! Have a great day, readers! :)<p>

Amazed by: Lonestar


End file.
